


Still his Merlin

by ChristiWinchester03



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hunting, Light Angst, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Ruined Moment, arthur please dont, thanks Gwaine, uther is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristiWinchester03/pseuds/ChristiWinchester03
Summary: arthur and the knights(and merlin of course) is out on a hunt. DUN DUN DUN BANDITS! WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT?! Merlin saves the bois, magic. angst, angst and a spoonful of fluff
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 197





	Still his Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! this is my first fanfiction and i hope you`ll enjoy it!

____________________

It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun was shining, but it wasn’t too hoy and not too cold, a perfect day to go out on a hunt the prince decided.

"Merlin! are the horses ready? we must leave before the sun sets!"

"Almost sire" Merlin muttered as he tightened the last bag to his horse. He really didn’t want to to go, Merlin didn’t really fancy killing innocent animals just for fun, but he wouldn’t let Arthur and the knights ride out there on their own, even if the possibility of anything happening to Arthur was low due to his combat skills, he still didn’t want to take the chance, Arthur meant too much to him, even if he wouldn’t admit that to him.

Two hours and too many jokes from Gwaine later, Arthur decided to settle down for the night, the knights were hungry, which meant Merlin had work to do, the first thing to do was to light a fire, which wasn’t a problem considering his...Special abilities. He looked towards the knights to make sure that no one was looking his way, he made eye contact with Lancelot who nodded to him, signing that it was safe for him to use his magic.

"Forbearnan" He whispered as his blue eyes turned into a rich gold colour and in front of him, the fire was lit.

"Great. Someone finally managed to light up the fire" Arthur teased as he pushed Merlin gently in the shoulder 

"Pratt" The manservant said smiling to the prince while he started making the stew.

The rest of the evening they all sat around the fire talking and laughing, Gwaine managed to set his sock on fire and everything was just great. a few hours later they were all sleeping peacefully

___________________

The next day they woke up early hoping to catch a deer or two, the first successful shot goes to Leon, Arthur of course was being all pissy about it and blamed Merlin for scaring the other animals away.

Suddenly they all went quiet looking around, there was someone there. Then around a dozen of bandits attacked them. The knights were fast to defend themselves, but they were over numbered. As Merlin laid in the grass watching the fight he noticed a bandit right behind Elyan just about to attack him, Merlin looked around and noticed a sword on the ground, his eyes turned golden and the sword flew right at the bandit, saving Elyan. Merlin turned to check if someone saw him and there Arthur was, staring right at him.

____________________

Just as the prince killed one of the bandits he looked around, where the hell was Merlin? probably hiding in a bush again he thought as he turned again and froze. Looking straight at his manservant, but something was wrong, his eyes glowed golden. Golden. Just like a sorcerer. That was not his Merlin, it couldn’t be. And just like that his world fell apart. Arthur felt nauseous, he couldn’t move and his voice was stuck in his throat, he could feel his body shaking like crazy. at that moment Merlin looked at him, his eyes turning blue again and they stared at each other for what felt like ages.

____________________

Merlin wanted to say something, but before he got the chance more bandits came. He hoped Arthur would turn around and keep fighting, but he didn’t, he was frozen in place. they wouldn’t be able to win this. the knights were barely able to fight them off. Merlin had to do something. Arthur had seen him, he had nothing left to lose, Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he opened them they glowed golden once again, he raised his hand towards the bandits.

"Hleap on bæc!"

All the bandits flew back. some were unconscious, but most dead. This time all the knights noticed what Merlin did and what he was capable of.

”you....yOU TRAITOR!” Arthur yelled walking towards Merlin with his sword in hand ready to strike, but Merlin didn’t move he just closed his eyes and welcomed death. Arthur was so close tho killing him, but just as he was about to, Lancelot stopped him.

”Arthur, you’re not thinking straight. I know you’re angry, but think about what you’re doing.” He said

Artur looked at him and then back to Merlin.

”I...I’m sorry...I’m so sorry, Arthur...”Merlin cried

”I wanted to tell you...I really did! But I...I didn’t know ho-“

”shut up” Arthur interrupted coldly

”you know how bad magic is...you know it’s evil...and yet....ITS CORRUPTING YOU!”

”Artur, I...”

”gET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!”

and just like that he ran, he had been running for around 40ish minutes when he fell, but he didn’t get up, he just laid there crying, clutching his stomach. He laid there as he eventually cried himself to sleep.

____________________  
  


“How could you do that?! He saved our lives!” Lancelot said angrily.

”he has done everything for you, he would never want to hurt you! You KNOW th-“

”that’s no was to speak to the crowed prince of Camelot, Sir Lancelot, I don’t wanna hear it.” Arthur said trying to sound like he didn’t care about what just happened, but deep down he didn’t know what to do, he was broken. Merlin was his best friend, no he was so much mor than that, he trusted him more than anything. Why would Merlin of all people want to practice something so evil and corrupted?! Arthur grew up believing that magic and those who practiced it were evil, but he couldn’t imagine Merlin being evil. The Merlin he knew was the exact opposite of evil, he always helped people, he always smiled and laughed, even when he would trip over his own feet he would smile, but most importantly he made Arthur feel normal. He was the first person to ever look at Arthur like a normal human being and not a prince. Treated him like he would with anyone else, and he kept doing so after he found out that Arthur was the prince. Merlin was his first real friend and he couldn’t lose that, but was it possible for a sorcerer not to be evil? Could he really trust him?

after Lancelot had stopped yelling it was quiet. No one knew what to say. And it remained quiet for what felt like ages.

after awhile it was getting dark, they had been sitting there for maybe an hour. And Arthur had more and more questions as the time went by, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Arthur stood up, the knights looking up at him

”I’ll go look for him... alone” he said quietly.

if you find him you’re not gonna hurt him, right? Gwaine said staring at him.

”no.... I just want answers...” Arthur answered with a cracked voice as he disappeared into the forest.

Arthur started walking in the direction Merlin ran an hour earlier. The possibility of finding him was small, he could be anywhere, he might not even be in the forest anymore. But somehow Arthur knew he was somewhere close, he didn’t know how, but he could feel it. Arthur had been walking for around 45 minutes when he stumbled over something, he looked behind him and there he was, Merlin, he laid there on the ground unconscious. Arthur stared at the man in front of him, his eyes were red and puffy and he looked so...innocent. Even though Arthur was scared and confused he calmed down when he saw Merlin.   
“idiot” he whispered before he got up and carried the unconscious warlock in his arms.

____________________

A few hours later, a confused Merlin woke up, as he looked to his left he saw Percival sleeping a few metres away from him and he immediately tensed up, why was he here? He sat up and a fabric fell down from his shoulder and into his lap, a blanket? No it was heavier than that, it was a cape, Arthur’s cape. Had Arthur given it to him? No, he must be dreaming, Arthur hated him. He brought the cape up to his face, it smelled exactly like the young prince he smiled sadly.

”I’m sorry” he said into the cape as he started crying.

”and what do you think you’re doing?” Said a voice, he knew that voice, but where this it come from?”

”Arth-Sire?” He whispered looking around.

”up here you buffoon” Arthur said as he jumped down from a tree.

Merlin straightened up still clutching the cape

”sire” he said, scared of doing something wrong.

____________________

Arthur didn’t like the sound of his voice, the way he said “sire” instead of “Arthur” the way he straightened up like he was scared of him. He hated it.

”it’s Arthur” he said, voice dry looking away”

merlin huffed a laugh with a sad smile on his face, a tear running down his face. Arthur walked over, heart beating fast and put his hand on his cheek, drying Merlins tears of with his thumb.

”I’m sorry” Merlin whispered into his hand and before Arthur had time to respond they heard a voice.

”this is sweet and all and I’m glad the princess finally decided to talk to you like a normal human being, but isn’t it too late for this” Gwaine groaned.

“Shut up, and leave them alone Gwaine...” Leon said.

the three other knights were apparently awake to as the sat up one after one. Merlins cheeks turned red. Artur backed away from Merlin and cleared his throat.

”as it seems like everyone is awake, you should get a chance to explain yourself” Artur told Merlin.

”I...umm.... I uh have...magic? Merlin said as his voice cracked up.

Arthur sighed.  
“That much is obvious Merlin, but why? why would you want to practice something so evil? And for how long?

Merlin looked away.

”you really don’t understand do you?! I never had a choice!”

”there’s always a choice, Merlin.”

”No Arthur, there isn’t. At least not for me. I was born with magic, Arthur. I didn’t choose magic, magic chose me! Do you have any idea on how hard it is?! Growing up isolated, to friends or anyone, but my mum to be with until my mid teens so I wouldn’t get killed?! I GREW UP BELIEVING I WAS A MONSTER, ARTHUR!”

Arthur just stared. Born with magic? Was that even possible? But what hit him the most was the last part.

”Merlin, look at me...I’m sorry okay? There’s just a lot of things I don’t understand right now, I’m confused. The only thing I know is that you’re not a monster, you’re the kindest and bravest man I know, I...I just wish you would have told me...”

Merlin looked up at Arthur with red puffy eyes and a broken look.

”I wanted to tell you so badly...I thought about it everyday, but I was so scared- I am scared. And I didn’t want to put you in a position where you would have to choose between me and your father.”

arthur couldn’t take it anymore, he dragged the man into a hug, holding him close.

”i would never use my magic for evil, I use it for you, Arthur, to make sure you don’t die, I... well I also use it on a few chores, but that’s not important...I..” 

“....how often?”

”hmm?”

”how often have you saved my life?”

”more than I can count” Merlin said with a sad chuckle.

”can you show me?” Arthur asked as he pulled away from the embrace.

Merlin looked it him unsure and nodded.

”ooh! We get to see Merlins magic!” Gwaine interrupted.

The knights laugh as Percival slaps the back of his head for ruining the moment. Both Merlin and Arthur were blushing now. The prince and the warlock sat down with the knights and Merlin took a deep breath.

“Forbearnan” Merlin said, his eyes flashing golden as he cast the spell he had cast the day before, and there right in front of them, the fire was lit once again.

”upasiye draca!” He whispered and the flames took the form of a dragon. Arthur let go of the breath he didn’t know he held.

”...beautiful...” Arthur whispered, he couldn’t deny that. It was beautiful. Was he referring to the fire or Merlins eyes? He didn’t know.

“...What’s your favourite spell?” He asked and looked Into the other boys eyes.

Merlin smiles and cupped his hands.

”gewyrcan lif” he whispered into his hands and when he opened them, a blue butterfly flew out.

”really? Creating a butterfly is your favourite spell? Aren’t you cute, Merlin.” Arthur said sounding less sarcastic that he had planned.

merlin looked at him flushed. Cute? 

Lion coughed awkwardly, Percival and Lancelot snorted as Elyan and Gwaine fell down laughing.

“Did you really call Merlin ‘cute’?” Elyan managed to say as he calmed down.

Arthur looked at him red, when he realised what he had said.

”n-no!” He tried saving himself, but it obviously didn’t work.

”you did! You can’t deny that, even Merlin heard that!” Gwaine laughed.

“I did not!”

”did so” Elyan singsonged

”did not” 

“did so!” Elyan and Gwaine said together.

at last Arthur confessed

”yEAH, SO WHAT I DID?!” Arthur couldn’t possibly be redder and when hi looked over at Merlin, he was looking down in his lap just as red as he was.

“It’s ok to be in love, Arthur” Gwaine snickered.

Arthur have Gwaine a death stare, but he couldn’t deny it, he was in love with the warlock.

“...okay, yeah, I am...you got me...” Arthur’s face reddened as the knights stared dumbfounded.   
“he actually admitted it...” Leon said, all the knights grinning looking from Arthur to Merlin. Merlin just stared at him. Not saying a word. The warlock was definitely redder than Arthur, which was actually pretty impressive looking at how red the prince was. Gwaine Hit Merlin with his elbow and Merlin got back to his senses.

”answer the princess, will you? If you don’t confess your undying love for him he’ll die of embarrassment for sure” Gwaine laughed.

”leave him alone Gwaine, if he doesn’t like me, he doesn’t like me. I didn’t expect a different answer anyw-“ the prince started disappointment only to be interrupted by Merlin kissing his cheek 

“I like you. I like you too...” looking at him, happy to get it off his chest. Arthur looked at him with a soft smile and cupped his face before kissing him.

____________________

Yeah, Merlin had lied to him for a long very time, but he had a good reason to. He also knew that His father was wrong. Merlin couldn’t possibly be evil. The way he smiled shyly after the kiss, the way he’s snuggled up to Arthur not letting go hoping that this wasn’t just a dream. He was still the same idiot. He was still his Merlin.


End file.
